Keeping The Secret
by Youtube Slut
Summary: Logan and Katie are secretly dating but what happens when Kendall finds out? Will everything workout or will it all go down hill
1. Big Time Trouble

Katie's POV

I can't believe I did that all I needed was help on a math question. I walked in his room and ran out. Then he came out. "Katie...Why didn't you knock?" "I want thinking clearly." "Well next time knock please." "Sorry Logan." "Anyway what did you need?"I handed him the math problem. he explained it to me, he grabbed my pencil and accidently grabbed my hand, he pulled away really fast. I was able to keep down a blush. When Logan left my mind when to the image that was burned in my brain. His chocolate brown eyes his soft brown hair his amazing abs his pink llama boxers. The look on his face when i opened the door. I came out of my thoughts when Kendall started talking. "Huh? What?" I asked. "I asked you what u were thinking about you had a creepy smile on your face." "Nothing i lied. It looked like he wasn't buying it so i ran to my room. I have always had a little crush on Logan, but when i saw him in only his boxers it was different I felt nervous I'm never nervous.

Logan's POV

When Katie opened the Door I admit it i was nervous, I wasn't planning on that. I have always thought Katie was beautiful. When she looked at me i felt some feeling i never felt before I just brushed it off for now. Then Kendall walked in to our shared room, that just makes it more awkward. "Hey Logan is something different with Katie?" "Nope." I lied. He bought it, I had one problem. "I'm gonna take a shower." "You just took one." "I'm gonna take another one." After the shower I forgot clothes I was in such a hurry so With my towel around my waist I tried to make it to my room with out anyone seeing me. But sadly some one did I just happened to run in to Katie. "Sorry Katie." I said. She just looked away. It took me a minute to realize I lost my towel. I blushed hard and put my towel back on. I ran in to my room and Kendall was starring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," He answered, But he was still starring. "Dude seriously stop." Then Kendall left the room and i got changed. Then I heard Kendall yelling my name. "LOGAN!" I made sure I was completely dressed and ran out of the room. Kendall was leaning over Katie. I got down on my knees. "Whats wrong with her?" I asked. "We don't know." James said. I put my hand on her chest to see if she was still breathing. Bad idea. So i just leaned my head down on to her chest worst idea ever but i had to make sure she was still breathing. She was still breathing and that was good. I told Carlos to call 911. With in a matter of minutes the ambulance was here and took her away.

At the hospital

Kendall, Mrs. Knight, James Carlos and I are at the hospital the doctors are telling us what is wrong now. "Has Katie been eating?" "I leave before anyone gets up. Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Gustavo has been drillling us for the past month. its rehearsal 24/7 with only short breaks for sleeping and eating." "Well all the tests point to Katie hasn't been eating." I almost stopped breathing when the doctor said that. I can't believe that we didn't see it. Katie has been starving herself and we weren't paying attention. "You guys can see her if you want. Only two at a time though please." The doctor said. "I'll go." Mrs. Knight and Kendall said. They left and Left me James and Carlos out here. it has been about ten minutes and Mrs. Knight and Kendall came back out. James and Carlos went next. They came back out and James hair was messed up and Carlos's Nose was bleeding. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying about it. All I could hear was them saying it was my turn to see her. I walked in and the first thing I saw was Katie looking at me with her big brown eyes. "Hey Katie." "Just save it I know what you are going to say. 'Katie that was very stupid' 'Dont ever do that again' and my personal favorite 'katie you do that again i will shove food down your thout.'" She mimmiked. I shook my head. she looked shocked. "I was going to ask you why you did it.

Katie's POV

"I was going to ask why you did it." Should I tell him. Will he get mad or weirded out. I should tell him. I mean he diserves to know. "All the guys I have liked kind of look over me at the skinny beautiful girls. All I am is Fourteen year old fatty Katie." "Katie thats not true at all. You are beautiful funny and plenty skinny." She looked hopeful. "I kind of like this guy and he is really sweet to me, but when a girl like the jennifers come hes all over them and brushes me to the side." "Well then hes an idiot." "Glad you feel that way because hes you." I turned my head so he couldn't see my blush. Surprisingly he pulled my head to i would look at him. "So you stopped eating to get skinnier just so I would notice you?" I nodded my head.

Logan's POV

I can't beileve she did this for me. "Katie you didn't have to. I have already notcied you. The only reason I haven't asked you out yet is because Kendall. He would kill me if I asked you out." "Well then can we have a realationship behind his back." "I don't know katie. I love Kendall like a brother. I have never lied to him. Well sort of." "Well then can this be one of those sort of moments." She pulled me down in to a kiss. It was sweet and gental and I totally saw fireworks. We pulled back. "Maybe we can." I smiled at her. She smiled wider. "I love your smile." SHe flirted. " Thank you i better be getting back before someone comes to get me. I promise to be back tomorrow." We kissed goodbye one more time and I left.

Katie's POV

I can't believe that Logan and i kissed. His lips were soft and they felt really good on mine. I wish that I could run out in the street that I am dating Logan Mitchell, but two problems. One, we are secretly dating and two im stuck in the hospital for a week. This is awesome. I can't wait to get out of the hosptial I hate hospitals.


	2. Big Time Yelling

Logan's POV

I can't stop thinking about Katie in the hospital. We brought her iPod, her Laptop and her cell phone. Its one am the next morning and I'm the only one up. Just then my cell phone buzzed. I looked at the text that I got. It was from Katie, she said she couldn't wait until she came home and to see me. I asked her what about Kendall and her mom. She said that she wanted to see them to, but she was most excited to see me. Then some one came out of their room. It was Kendall. "Hey Kendall why are you still up?" "I'm worried about Katie. I'm afraid she is going to beat one of the doctors up." I chuckled. "Why are you still up?" He asked me. "I can't help but think that something is wrong. I think its something worse then Katie being anorexic." "Like what?" "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out." Then my phone vibrated. Kendall grabbed my phone and looked at it. "Why are you texting Katie?" "I was wondering how she was doing." "It says here that she wants to come home and hug you." "She misses all of us." He looked like he wasn't buying it. "You aren't going to see her tomorrow." Then Kendall went back to bed after throwing my phone at me. I looked at the text and it was Katie sending a sad face and saying that she missed me and wanted to see me. I sat on the couch and watched the rest of NCIS. Then I fell asleep while they were cuffing the chick that killed the dude. Sorry I wasn't really paying attention. The next morning I woke up to Kendall glaring at me. I yawned. "What's going on?" I asked. "We are getting ready to see Katie, and you aren't going." Kendall answered. "Come on Kendall she was just tired I mean it was like one am. Please just chill dude." I took a shower and got changed. I made sure I was completely dressed, because I seem to be having a hard time to keep my clothes on around Katie. I know how bad that sounded so don't laugh. When I walked out of the room everyone was gone. There was a note from Carlos saying they went to see Katie. I can't believe Kendall was actually telling the truth. I walked out of the apartment and went to the hospital. Kendall was out side of the hospital. "I didn't think you would be here." Kendall said. "Kendall I'm worried about her, she's only fourteen and is already anorexic. I'm a future doctor so I want to check on her." He looked at me. "Fine, but I will be watching." Wow Kendall has been really protective over his sister. When I walked in to the room she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Katie's POV.

"I didn't think you were coming. James said that Kendall banned you from seeing me." "I couldn't stay away, plus I made a promise that I'm keeping." I smiled at him. I asked him if I could hug him. He looked out the window and Kendall was there. "Sorry Katie I would love to hug you, but Kendall has been really protective today." I smiled at him. "Its ok I'm just glad you're here." "Well I have to go. So I will text you later. I promise, and I always keep my promises." I nodded. After Logan left Kendall came in and asked me all these questions about me and Logan. Finally I just told him to shut up. "Kendall I just want you to shut up about me and Logan. You're almost never there for me. You're always with Gustavo and the band. So I went to some one who is always there for me. That person is Logan. He knows almost everything about me. While you know almost nothing!" I yelled. He looked like he was going to cry. "I'm so sorry Katie. I love you I really do, but I promise to be home more. I will hang out with you when you want." "No its fine, I can talk to Logan." "Really Katie I don't want to make you feel like I'm ignoring you." "Thanks Kendall." He hugged me, and kissed my forehead. "Don't ever kiss my forehead again." He kissed my cheek. "Well it wasn't my forehead." We laughed together. He left. I hope that got Kendall off Logan's back. I texted Kendall, I asked him that when I get out if we can go to get ice cream, just me and him. He said yes. Then Carlos came in. "Hey Katie. How are you?" "I'm good you?" "I'm fine, as long as you don't scare us like that again. We all love you and it scared us when you were on the floor passed out." "I'm sorry Carlos. I love you guys too." "Oh I know you love us." "Huh?" I asked. I know what happened between you and Logan yesterday." "What?" I was getting really nervous. "You kept running in to Logan while he was not fully clothed." I let out a sigh of relief. "Yea it wasn't pretty on my side." He looked like he wasn't buying it. "Bye Katie." "Bye." He left. Thank you he didn't find out my secret relationship with Logan. I lay my head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	3. Big Time Violance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't own the doctor. NCIS owns the doctor. I do however own Jennifer, Kimberly and Brittney. You will find them later in the story.**

Katie's POV

I am so happy today is the day that I get to go home. I get so see Logan. Just then some one walked in the room. It was Dr. Brad Pitt. He made sure that I know that He isn't related to the actor at all. "Well Katie your tests are looking good. I just need to run one more test and you can go home. Oh and you have a visitor." I looked at the door and Logan stood there smirking at me. "I will leave you two alone." Brad walked out of the room and Logan walked up to me. He kissed me gently. "I missed you Katie." "I missed you too." "How are you doing?" He asked. "I'm good. The doctor Brad said that he need to take one more test and then I can go home." Logan pecked my lips and hugged me. "I'm so happy. You are looking healthier also." I smiled at him. "There is one thing I have wanted to ask." "What is it?" "Pink llama boxers? Seriously?" Logan blushed, five different shades of red. I giggled at him.

Logan's POV

I didn't realize that she saw my boxers. She is so cute when she giggles. "You're cute when you giggle." It was her turn to blush. Then the doctor walked in. "Hello Logan. Good to see you again." Brad and I shook hands. "Good to see you too sir." Then Katie spoke. "Logan wants to be a doctor like you." "Oh really? How old are you?" "I turn seventeen in three months." "Seventeen and you're dating a fourteen year old?" "I'm almost fifteen." I looked at her. How did he know that we were dating? "Sorry I told him Logan but he promises not to tell." "It's ok. I told your mom and she promised not to tell as long as she gets to plan our wedding. I said 'Whoa Mrs. Knight that's a little too far in the future'" She looked at me like I was crazy. "You told my mom?" "She pulled it out of me." "That's what she does, but how?" "She kept saying the same thing. 'I remember when you would come to me for everything. Now I don't even know who you're dating.' 'When are you going to tell me who are you dating.' Oh and my favorite. 'I know your dating some one, you got and B on a math test." "You got a B on your math test?" She stressed. "Yes because I was worried about you." She blushed. "Ok well I came back to tell you that Logan you can take her home because she has been approved." Brad pulled out all of the wires and stuff off her. She wrapped me in a hug. Then Kendall walked in. "What's going on?" He asked. She jumped off me and ran and wrapped him in a hug. "Kendall I am so happy to see you." Then James came in and she hugged James. She also hugged Carlos and her mom. Just to see that smile on her face excited me. When we went home Katie went to the couch and turned on the t.v. I sat next to her. "Whatcha watching?" "America's most wanted." I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

Katie's POV

I was watching AMW and during the commrial there was a breaking news story. I watched because i had nothing better to do. "Breaking news on the new band who is the idols to all the teenage girls. That includes one of the singers little sister. Thats right in the band Big Time Rush singer Logan Mitchel and his band mate Kendall Knights little sister Katie Knight are dating." My jaw dropped. Logan came running out or his room looked around for Kendall and when Logan didn't see him, Logan gave a sigh of realief. "The two love birds have been confirmed by our secret sorce. Brad Pitt." I glared when he came on the tv. Kendall came out of his room and punched Logan to the ground and started choking him. "You ever touch or look at my sister i will tighten my grip." Kendall left go and pushed Logan out the door took his key and locked him out. I grabbed some tissues and ran to the door unlocked it and ran out in the hallway. Logan was near the wall trying to breathe. I put the tissues to his nose and told him to hold it there. I kissed his cheek. "It's going to be ok." He just nodded. Finally his nose stopped bleeding and he pulled the stuff off his face. Carlos and James came home from where ever they left to. "Where have you guys been?" I asked. "We went to get me a new comb, after Carlos broke mine." James glared at Carlos. "I said I was sorry." Carlos said. "We don't care go away, Kendall is angry. He just gave Logan a bloody nose and choked him." James looked at us like we were crazy. "I've know Kendall since like birth and he wouldn't do something like that." James informed us. "When theres a romor going around about me and Katie dating he would." Carlos and James smirked at us. "What?" Logan asked. "I knew it. You two are dating." Carlos said. "Yes we are now go inside and keep Kendall away from me." Logan said walking away. I followed him. He got in the car and I followed. He drove and i had no clue where he was going. "Where are going?" I asked. "I don't know." He responded.

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I made Kendall a jerk in this chapter. No offence to Kendall. The dude with hair sent from the gods. His hair is like amazing. lol anyways the next chapter will be posted soon I promise. **


	4. Big Time Leaving And Brothers

Katie's POV

Logan was starting to scare me. It was nine o'clock at night before we finally stopped. We went to the edge of a cliff. "Logan you're to close to the edge come back please." I said. I don't know what was happing. "Don't worry Katie. I'm fine I just need a place to think. He walked away from the edge. He wrapped me in a half hug. He brought me close to the edge, but not to close that it scared me. We just stayed there. He sang Any Kind Of Guy until I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up I was in my bed and Logan was on the floor sleeping. I shook him slightly. He opened his eyes and smirked at me. I blushed at his smirk. "Morning Katie." "Good morning Logie. How are you this morning?" "Good last night Kendall didn't try beating me to a pulp when I brought you back at about ten when I realized you fell asleep." I kissed his nose. "Thank you." He hugged me. "No problem. Oh look at the time I have to get to the studio. I will call you on my break I promise." I kissed him. Have fun be careful and don't let Kendall beat you to a pulp." He nodded at me. "Yes cutie." I blushed. He laughed got ready and left to go to the studio. Three hours later, Logan came running back in to the room. He looked angry. "Logie are you ok honey?" "No." He finally stopped to look at me. His lip was bleeding and he had a black eye. "Did Kendall do that?" "Yes, all I said was I don't want to fight with him. I didn't want to upset you. He said that he isn't my friend anymore. Then he said that best friends that are almost brothers don't date each others sisters. Yet when he was fourteen he dated my older sister. Then he punched me." I went to the freezer and grabbed a stake or what ever I grabbed. I wasn't really paying attention. I put it on his face. "I can't keep this up." "What?" "I can't keep pretending that it doesn't hurt when Kendall hits me insults me or plain ignores me." "So what are you going to do?" "I think I might go back to Minnesota." His eyes lined with tears. "Logan you can't go. What about me?" "I'm going to miss you so much Katie. I promise to call and text everyday." "Unless I go with you." "I don't think that Kendall and you mom would be too happy about that." "Logan I waited for five long years. I can't lose you now." I said. He smiled at me. We packed and before anyone got home, we left. We got in the car and we drove to the cliff that we went to the first time Kendall tried to kill Logan. "Logan what happened at the studio?"

Logan's POV

"Logan what happened at the studio?" I shuddered.

**Flashback**

"**Wanna be famous!" We sang as we ended the song. James just had to bring up my relationship. "So Logan how long have you and Katie been dating?" "Ummm… She asked me out when she was in the hospital." Their eyes went wide. "SHE asked YOU out?" Carlos asked. "Yea, she said that she stopped eating so she could get me to notice her." Kendall got mad. "You're the reason she stopped eating?!?!" Kendall suddenly punched me in the mouth. James and Carlos held him back. "Kendall stop. I've liked her for a while, but because of you I couldn't ask her out. She was the one that wanted to have the secret relationship. I said it wasn't a good idea, but she convinced me and it was one of the best things I have done!" "I hate you Logan. You aren't good enough for my little sister!" "You dated my sister!" "So?" "I wasn't happy but I let you guys date." "Whatever! But I don't want you hurting my sister. It makes it more awkward because if you guys break up, I'm put in the middle." Kendall yelled. "I'm not going to hurt her. I promise." Then James had to open his big mouth. "I think I know why you're dating her." "Because I like her." "No you are dating her because your trying to get her in bed. I mean you're a teenager she is a young teen. She's willing to do anything." Next thing I know is I'm on the ground my eye hurting a lot. "Did you just punch me in the eye?!?!" I yelled. "Yes." He said. "No I'm dating her because I like her. She funny, smart, sweet when she wants to be and she's beautiful." Then Gustavo runs in to stop us. "STOP! WE DON'T NEED FIGHTING YOU MONKEY DOGS. WE NEED TO GET THIS ALBUM DONE!" "You can finish it with out me. I'm done, I can't stand you Kendall!" Then I left.**

**End flashback**

"Oh Logie this is my entire fault I'm so sorry." Katie said when I finished the story. We stood at the end of the cliff, but not close enough to fall. "I really like you Katie." "I really like you too." We stayed on the cliff. We watched the sun go down. When it was dark, Katie fell asleep. I drove us to the airport, got a ticket and waited until the plane got here. I woke Katie up when the plane did get here. We fell asleep on the plane. Then the plane landed and we got out. My mom and dad came out of the crowd. "Mom, dad!" I hugged them. "You remember Katie, Kendall's little sister."

Katie's POV

I hugged them. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." I smiled at them. They hugged me too. "Oh Katie we remember the day you were born. You were so cute." Mrs. Mitchell pinched my cheek. "Mom, Mom stop." She pulled away. "So where are your girlfriend and the guys?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "Um… Katie's my girlfriend and the guys aren't coming." Mrs. Mitchell looked questioning. "I will tell you everything later." They nodded. "Well let's get you too home." When we got in the car I could tell there was tension in the air. "We are going to live with your parents?" I asked. "They own another house in London. They spend most of their time there. If they do come to visit they are going to give us a heads up." I nodded. We got to the house. It was big just like I remembered it. Logan's parents are rich, but he doesn't take there money most of the time. He usually worked for his money. Surprisingly his house is big with only three rooms on the ground floor. I wonder what are on the other four floors. Yea that's right they live in a five floor house. When I was Ten I would come over and try to go explore the other floors, but nobody let me up there. One room was for Logan and his three older brothers Lucas, Leroy, and Landon. Then the next room for his parents. They barely used it so Logan slept in it all the time. Finally the last room for his twin sister who is three minutes older Lola. Logan is the youngest of his family. "Ok now Logan we are leaving feel at home like you used to when you lived her before you moved to LA. Lola still lives here; she's excited to see you again. Your brothers are coming home from college today to see you again." Then I heard the door open and close hard. "Oh their here, Lola won't be home from her friends house tomorrow. We love you. Good Luck." Then three really tall men with there muscles showing threw their shirts came in and practically swarmed Logan. They asked him stupid questions like 'Where's your girlfriend?' 'Is she hot?' 'Is she easy?' 'What happened to your face?' and 'Why did she settle for you?' Logan suddenly yelled at them. "Guys please go away I don't need all this. I just want to relax and LA wasn't letting me relax." He ran to one of the rooms next to me. The guys saw me and their eyes widen. I suddenly went in to Logan's room. I lay on the bed with him. "Logie are you really stressed?" "Yeah kind of. I mean you left LA to be in Minnesota with me. I didn't want to leave LA but I didn't want Kendall hurting me like that anymore." I kissed him and put my head on his chest. "I won't let Kendall hurt you Logan." Then his brothers came in and looked at us weird. "You're dating a ten year old. That's low Logan. Not even Landon would do that and he's a man whore." "Ok first of all she's fourteen and second Landon is twenty two and he's been a freshman in college for three years." Landon high fives Leroy and Lucas. "Ugh I still can't believe that I am related to those doorknobs." Logan mumbled. I laughed. (**A/N: My best friend Kendall made that part up not me.**) "Whatever." Landon said. "Well I've got a date with the cheer captain. See you baby bro." Logan glared. "Please tell me you guys have a place to go." "I have a football game I have to go to. See football that's a man's game not Hockey." Leroy taunted. "Whatever." Logan said not caring. "I have to pick up Lola from her friends house then I have to study at the library." Logan looked surprised at Lucas. "You're studying? Do you even know where the library is?" "Yes, because a really hot girl showed me and told me she would be there." Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course." Logan mumbled. Finally they left. Logan put an arm over his eyes. "Finally their gone." He says. I smiled at him. He lifted his arm to look at me and smiled. "What?" I kissed him. "Nothing you just look so cute." He kissed me again then we heard the door open and close, and Logan's name was called.


End file.
